Hamburgers
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: "I've never done this before," said Kōji, looking more than a little worried. Takuya stared back with a similar expression; "I've never done it either," he said, wondering how this was going to pan out. Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age; ep19.


**Title:** Hamburgers  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Aren't they wonderful?  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 776  
**Summary:** "I've never done this before," said Kōji, looking more than a little worried. Takuya stared back with a similar expression; "I've never done it either," he said, wondering how this was going to pan out. Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age (ep19).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**These have all started being written from Kōji's point of view. And Kōji seems instigate all of their "moments".**

**Does this make it "Kokuya"?

* * *

**

"I've never done this before," said Kōji, looking more than a little worried.

The psychotic part of him giggled.

Takuya looked at his friend with a similar expression; "I've never done it either," he said, wondering how this was going to pan out.

"Me too," said Tomoki, "But I'll try and cook delicious hamburgers, if it'll get these children's father back."

Kōji's psychotic self laughed uproariously, throwing innuendo after innuendo at him until he shut it away as deep in his mind as he could manage.

"Stupid words. You make everything sound so dirty!' he thought, cursing language and speech as a whole.

'And screw being a teenager. Stupid hormones and their stupid effects on my already tired brain... and god damn, I just missed part of the conversation... stupid hormones...'

"What about the rest of you?" asked Izumi, who was watching Kōji's face with amusement. 'What _is_ he thinking about?'

"I'm in too!" said Takuya, looking determined to make hamburgers like his life depended on it.

Kōji just knew that the word "hamburger" would never have the same meaning for him ever again.

He stepped forward, "Guess I have no choice."

* * *

Takuya's looked most promising. Only meat had been placed on his plate.

Kōji had remembered once that his step-mother had made them fish paddy burgers. He'd said he hated them. He thought he regretted that now.

In any case it wasn't a hamburger, but they _had_ been delicious so he was willing to try and imitate the recipe.

He ripped apart a fish and started to think that maybe he had made a mistake with his ingredients.

So he looked at Takuya as he tried to dissemble a squid.

"Looks very delicious, huh?" the other boy said as he squished his paddy out of shape.

Kōji grinned slyly, "It looks absolutely _divine_, Takuya," he replied, making the other boy flush lightly as he caught the meaning of his words.

He accidently ripped off part of his squid and blinked down at in, stunned. He'd definitely done the wrong thing by deciding on seafood.

* * *

When they were all lined up in front of them, they didn't look so bad.

But Kōji knew that his was probably a ticking time bomb.

It definitely wasn't a _ham_burger, by any definition of the word.

"Ta da! I put together a yakisoba burger!" exclaimed Junpei, and Kōji twitched. What place did noodles have in a burger?

Bokomon seemed to like it at least.

"Mine is a pizza burger, with plenty of cheese, tomato and mushrooms," stated Izumi, holding out her attempt.

... How in god's name did we get ingredients from the human world here?

Neemon pretty much devoured those.

Then it was his and Takuya's turns.

'Oh lord, this is a worse feeling than when Takuya won the tickling... never mind.'

"Mine is a mountain made of steak and fried pork cutlet!" Takuya proudly announced, and Kōji twitched again.

Maybe all that meat hadn't been so good?

"Mine has lobster, prawns, fish and a little shellfish," he said, trying to sound confident. He was not.

"Both are equally bad," was the outcome.

Each took a bit of their own, and didn't find anything they liked.

Kōji turned to Takuya and held his out with a small, if strained, smile. If he took a bite it was Round Six for Kōji!

Takuya offered his in return and Kōji's eye twitched. Damn.

They each held out their own to the other, who took a bite.

They both made equally disgusted faces; "Yuck!"

* * *

Most of their group was outside about to chow down on Tomoki's burgers.

Bokomon and Neemon had said something about finding a bathroom.

Kōji and Takuya were alone in the kitchen, both waiting for Neemon and Bokomon to return and judge their attempts at "cooking".

Takuya was gathering ingredients, while Kōji stared at him.

Takuya felt the gaze but, being insulted as he was, ignored it and went about his business.

Kōji continued to stare.

"What! What is i-mmph!" he tried to say as Kōji pushed him back against the counter, lips on his.

Takuya rested his hands on the edge and leaned back slightly, giving in as usual; it wasn't like he could get free from this position, even if he wanted to.

Kōji pulled back, leaving Takuya to look up at him with his eyes half-lidded and looking very beguiling indeed.

"Hey Takuya," he purred softly in between placing kisses on his collarbone, neck and chin.

Takuya groaned in response archly slightly as Kōji licked his earlobe.

Kōji rose and gave him his best wolfish grin and waggling his eyebrows.

"Let's make hamburgers."

* * *

**I have the same thing. 'Cept with my friends it's "muffins".**


End file.
